Family Bond
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Family TV series interview Japanese good entertainment With the Hizuri family


Title: Family Bond

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Skip Beat

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

"Are you ready for today's guests?" asked by female host and the audience cheered in enthusiasm.

"It's our show's honor to introduce to you Hollywood's powerhouse couple, Kuu and Juliana Hizuri!" on cue they stepped out the back stage, Kuu's arm wrapped around his wife's waist as they wave to their fans.

"This next couple is currently the hottest it in Japanese showbiz, please give them some cheer, "Koun Hizuri a.k.a Ren Tsuruga and Kyoko Mogami!" just like the first couple the made sweet gestures and cute actions which made the squealing even louder.

"Thank you so much for granting our request"

"Well, we can't say no to my soon to be daughter-in-law's bestie right?" said by Julie with a giggle.

"That's a little bias Juliana-san, but again thank you" smiled Kanae.

"I told you mo! I'm always there to help and support you!" said Kyoko.

"Well, getting back to the show, for the Hizuri couple, welcome back to the Japanese showbiz industry and we're so excited for new TV series that would be airing?"

"Tomorrow evening, at seven o'clock PM" the family finished with the announcement.

"Can you tell us about your character roles, and their personality?" she paused, "Let's start with Kuu-san" she added.

"The new TV series 'The Akiyamas' as our promotional advert showed, it's a family TV series with genres, action, romance, drama and comedy" he explained, "I play as Shinji Akiyama, I work as a Police Commissioner, he's bubbly, and easy going guy but he's a strict dad" the promotional poster of the series flashed, Kuu wearing a the formal uniform of his Police force with his beret with his rank on it, Julie in a sexy fitting yet modest dress clinging on Kuu's arm, Ren in a plain dress shirt and Kyoko on a cute dress summer dress with apron, a new face which identical to Kuu's and has the eyes of Julie standing tall behind them, with a cheeky smile wearing matching red with Julie's dress, his skateboarding shirt with Julie's fashion brand, and they can see he's wearing knee length cargo shorts, High top vandal sneakers with Julie's brand and a matching skateboarding ball cap with Julie's logo at the side.

"You forgot something, dear" Julie piped in.

"I did?"

"Shinji is whipped" after what Julie said everyone burst on laughter. , "I play as Maria or in short Mia, I'm the American wife of Kuu or Shinji and the mother of Jin and Shin. She's a designer and artist, my role's personality is fierce and loving, she's very much over protective with her kids especially her youngest, but let's not forget the Commissioner is scared of her" she laughed.

"Jin Akiyama on the other hand works as a professor, he's the stiff and strict guy and in my student's words the terror one" they laughed.

"Buuuut!" Kyoko cut in, "Jin, off his work he's a total different man, he's sweet and loving. I play the role of Miya Abe, a kindergarten teacher and Jin's girlfriend"

"She's the most sweetest. Period" added Ren and everyone cooed and squealed.

"Sorry, I'm late" a tall guy came in wearing cargo shorts, Spartan EV high top shoes, gray, black and white and a matching skateboarding shirt and ball cap all with Julie's logo.

"Oh! Nuggets!" Kuu's eyes sparkled.

"Nu-uh, dad, here" and he gave him a smaller box.

"Why small?" complained by his father and the audience laughed.

"Dear, you ate his sandwich this morning and he's still upset, but be happy he brought you one"

"Sorry, and thank you Junior" said by Kuu in English since his youngest son can't understand Japanese yet.

"Junior, introduce yourself" said Julie.

"I feel like a kindergarten" he sighed, "I'm Koudi Alexis Hizuri or Kuu Jr. my Kou is from my papa and my Di is from my Grandad Dimitri, I'm 15 and I don't speak too much Japanese, uh… _Please easy on me?_ " with a broken Japanese.

"Good job baby~ mommy's so proud of you~" and he was attacked with kisses by his mother he looked so much like his father, and so does the height, a little bit taller than his brother and father that is.

"What is your role in the TV series?" asked Kanae in English.

"Well, I play as Shinji Jr. and I'm the sarcastic baby brother that always has a smart retort towards my brother, I also go to a high school and Shinji likes to read books and his Owl, and I love the shirts which are supposed to be my costumes!" he said.

"Can we show some of the on-set photos?" asked Kanae to her staff, on cue the lights dimmed and showed pictures over the LED screen.

Ren who's wearing a shirt I make the rules but his baby brother which was taller with a sarcastic smirk wearing a shirt, "Har-Har-Har" the audience laughed since they all now know that Koudi will fill in the comedy part.

The director called in for break and Kanae immediately called it off, getting back to the show, Kanae told the family that they would head to the personal topic.

"Enough with the work and new movies and TV series, let's head to your personal lives, for the brothers, what is it like to have Kuu and Juliana-san as your parents?"

"Well, dad is like any other dads, but he's fun loving and always there when you need him, he's supportive, well both mom and dad are and they are always there to put their kids before themselves" Kuu and Julie smiled.

"I like momma more than dad" Koudi glared, "He ate my food"

"Kyoko and Ren with Julie burst out laughing.

"Yup he's upset" said Kuu, "What would I do for you to accept my apology?" asked Kuu.

"Food"

"Okay"

"Don't worry, they have their own language" said Julie and Kyoko burst out laughing.

"For Kuu and Julie-san, what is it like when you have both the boy are at home, also Kyoko?" she asked.

"When both the boys are with us, plus Kyoko it's always fun and not that dull, I mean Koudi was sent off by his granddad Dimitri back to Russia as he study and entered military school, Koun and Kyoko are staying here in Japan, it's sad your kids is not around for quite a long time" Julie's tears fell and immediately Koudi being the momma's boy he is cuddled and Ren exchange seats with Kyoko to be close to his dad who's putting an arm to his mother, Kyoko also assured Julie.

"The boys makes everything better, with Kyoko it's perfect, family is everything that's why we decided to take Koudi from his Granddad and give his childhood back, and finally settling to Japan to with Koun" added Kuu, "The boys have different personalities, and even at home, Koun would there to help out whenever he can and Kyoko is a blessing, she helps me and Koudi cook, while Koudi he likes to well… be a cave boy, he has his own separate room for his library where he keeps his favorite books and lap top"

"Wow… can we have candid photos of you guys at home?" asked Kanae as Kuu handed her his phone which had already been set to his gallery.

Handing it to the staff, the Hizuri couple's manager plus Ren and Kyoko's watched over as they transfer the photos that Kuu had marked.

Showing the first picture the audience burst out laughing, it was a picture of Koudi in his library, the place was painted gray, with short white shelves, with speakers at the corners of the wall, beanbags scattered around, with huge teddy bears and his short glass coffee table, with his Apple mac, iPad air and beats headphones laid, he was glaring at the camera and looked identical to his pet owl who's on his head.

Another photo is where Ren and Kyoko cuddling by the pool side of the Hizuri estate near Lory's place, Kyoko sat on Ren's lap while Ren hugged her close, by the looks of the picture Ren was tickling her by the hammock, the pool shines because of the sun, both wearing simple homey clothes, Kyoko wearing a cute white summer dress which Julie designed and Ren stayed on his board shorts.

The third one is Kuu and Julie, throwing a wacky look as they stay in the messy kitchen, Kyoko by the back ground looked upset, hand by her waist, Ren on the other hand laughed while Koudi looked horrified, Kuu took it as a selfie shot and laughing heartily with Julie.

"Wow such candid photos, but seriously, all those books are Koudi's?" she asked.

"Would it be there if it wasn't mine?" asked Koudi and Ren almost burst out laughing.

"I thought at first Kou-chan was a wizard because of Beastly his owl, he was also wearing that Harry Potter blanket plus a wand" giggled Kyoko and Kuu showed the picture as Koudi wears his favorite blanket and wand.

"I got Beastly when I was in set, back in Hollywood, one of the staff accidentally hurt Beastly and he can't go back to the wild, so I decided to get him for my young boy since he liked Owls so much and I guess they like grew up together" the audience gave a collective awe and coos at Koudi as what Kuu had told.

"Boo is now my old chum, I'm sad he's not gonna last long" said by Koudi and his brother patted him and Kyoko assured him.

"Any other pets other than Beastly?" asked by Kanae.

"We have six more Huskies, Niko, Chise, Yachi, Cho, Dev and Salty" said Kyoko, "I forgot about Mochi!" Kyoko remembered, "Our chocolate Poodle!"

"I got fluffer from Yuuri Katsuki, at that time he and his husband and my friend Yuri P. are calling out some friends who're welling to adopt their Makkachin's poodle puppies, but they only gave away only one which was fluffer" said Koudi, and later on Kuu showed some more pictures of their family with their feathery and furry family members.

"If you would like next time, I invite this show to our house and we'll tour you around our estate" said Julie.

"That would be wonderful! Hear that folks! We're going to have an inside tour around the Hizuri property! And we'll finally meet the other members of the Hizuri family!" the crowd cheered as there will be more soon.

"One last question before we end, regarding to the new series, as the main cast of the show what do you think of it?"

"A family bonding kind of thing, it's been years since I get to do things together with the whole family and some friends" said Kuu.

"Personally, I love the concept of our characters, it's like a replica of us in real life" said Ren.

"Minus the grumpy side" added Kyoko as she giggle.

"I love it, and just what my husband had stated, I get to spend time with my husband, my sons and daughter"

"If there's momma and food I'm okay… AND oh! Beastly and the other doggos too!" they laughed at how precious Koudi is.

"Sadly, we need to end our show since it's already past our mark, sell then thank you for coming and see you again next week for another entertainment buzz!" and she ended it, "Again thank you Hizuri family for coming and entertaining us with your candid, fun and loving moments as family" said Kanae.

"You're part of the family now, dear, so feel free to ask us again!" said Julie.

Bidding goodbyes they ended the show, the family headed to their new schedule which they need to meet the producers and they need to get to the set for the photo shoot.

* * *

EXTRA:

A fan found Julie's personal account and started to link it to other fans, they shared and re tweeted images of the Hizuri family in their candid moments, but Koudi beat his brother in popularity pool when they found his baby pictures, Julie enjoyed dressing him up in cute costumes, but everyone's personal favorite is his present photo inside his bed room, where he grooms his pet toy poodle and his owl by his head, the room was modern design painted gray and black, the bedroom wal on the left was plated with hanging skateboards and ball caps.

As for Julie her brand being modeled by her son became a hit in Japan for those who likes to do x-sports since Julie designed that line just for her son to be comfortable and the same way wearing something that she made, like Ren and Kyoko who also wear hear line, moms discovered that Julie does not only design stunning fashin for women and men but also she made a personal design just for her son to comfortably wear.

And since her sneakers are in demand in the Japanese market, she posted her son's shoes collection which she designed and the boy happily helped with, one corner of the wall has one half of the shoes displayed like the ones in the mall and the other side has a tall cabinet with all the shoes being displayed by colors, but everyone's personal favorite was the black, gray and white collection at the lower half of the glass cabinet.

Ren and Kyoko's social media was then shared by Yashiro and the fans always anticipate the couple's live videos giving shout outs to their fans, and posting cute and sweet photos and at times with the cute Huskies playing with them by the pool and living room with little cameos of Koudi photo bombing with his Owl, Kuu on the other hand was posting food and and his family often which amuses other Japanese celebrities.

"I don't mind my brother stilling my thunder" laughed Ren as they were cornered by some media outside LME, "I mean the Japanese people already gave him the name, Japan's favorite baby brother" Kyoko laughed at what Ren said.

"Do you think Koudi-kun will beat Fuwa-san in second place in your men's popularity poll?" asked another.

"With Koudi's singing and musical talent, he can also beat him" Kyoko smugly said.

"Are we expecting any wedding soon?" asked another.

"You'll have to see" winked Ren and chuckled, Kyoko blushed.

"Is the TV series gonna have a second season? The show is a hit and already grabbed seventy percent of the rating it's another record!"

"That, I can confirm" said Ren, "The family s having fun with all the shooting and Director Ogata even thought of a movie"

"Thank you for giving us a little of your time" they said and let the couple head in the building.

* * *

END

* * *

A/N: I'm baaaack~ this is the part two of my other fic Social Media Commotion.


End file.
